Knives and Swords, Is This Love or War?
by RavidReader95
Summary: Clove and Cato are brutal, deadly and in it to win it. But what if they have reasons for this? What if life in District 2 isn't so great for these two? Maybe they resent the Capitol in their own way. For making them leave each other in the end...
1. Prolouge:The Reaping

Prologue: The Reaping

I woke up at 10, relishing in the treat of sleeping past my usual 6:30 am alarm. Mother had tried to wake me up at 8 to help her clean but I shook her off; I felt like I deserved to sleep on this day. I would be the female tribute this year. We held secret elections, students only, two months before the actual reaping. I had campaigned the most out of the other girls and was the youngest to win since they began. We had rules, of course: no one under 15 could run, no posters, no telling anyone over 18, no trying to volunteer after the election winner has done so.

The girls weren't told who the male tribute winner was but we all had an idea. Cato Broadsword had been campaigning for years. He's 16, huge and one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen. It doesn't hurt that he's also gorgeous. He has dark blond hair, he's about 6'4, ripped and he has blue-gray eyes. He's so strong; he flings blocks of metal around like they don't weigh a thing. I always hear him bragging about how much he can lift. Last time it was 200 pounds. Give the guy a sword and he could kill an entire platoon of Peacekeepers on his own. Give him a stick and he could probably kill anyone, maybe even me. If I didn't have a knife that is.

I have been throwing knives for years. It has nothing to so with becoming a Peacekeeper, my future of choice if I didn't win the election, or doing well in school. It only has a small amount to do with my future as Victor, as it will be my ride there. I love the concentration it requires; I love how it makes my parents proud of me. The only time my father ever told me he loved me was after I won first place at the factory picnic. He's the manager and never knew how good I was until that day. Most of all I love the attention it gets me at school; the girls are jealous of me but ask me to teach them, the boys are afraid to get on my bad side. I like that no one messes with me but it means I don't get asked out as often as I'd like. No that's not true. I get asked out a lot, just never by the person I want.

It's not because I'm ugly, because I'm not. I'm not the prettiest girl in class either, her name is Cassie Bulletsmith. I'm not the nicest girl in school, her name is Steel Markson. I am the tiniest girl in class, Clove Mason. I am 5'0 and weigh 97lbs. I have tried to put on weight but it's hard to do when the bulk of your weight is already muscle and the heaviest thing besides that is the hair on your head.

No matter how much I eat the only thing that grows is my hair. It's thick and dark brown and goes to the small of my back. I wanted to cut it all off but Mother won't allow me to. It's one of the few parts of my life that she actually cares about. Mother doesn't work; she takes care of the household meaning she runs the maids into the ground, screams at the cook and nags at me about my hair and my clothing. She says we have to keep up appearances, which means that no I cannot cut my hair short into the Peacekeeper bob I want and no I cannot wear comfortable clothes to school. She picks out my clothes every night and brushes my hair as often as I will allow her. Other than that I am invisible to Mother.

I'm an only child so I do get the things I ask for. That usually just means new knives. I spend almost all of my allowance on knives. I have two reasons for this; one being my love of throwing, the other being Cato. Cato's father makes the best knives in the district. He sells me some of the nicest ones, calls me his best customer. He makes me specialty knives too. My favorite is a carved white crystal knife with a point so thin I can carve toothpicks with it. I wear it around my neck on a chain, so I'm always prepared. Mr. Broadsword told me he wasn't sure who carved it but it must have been a labor of love. The knife in question had vines crawling up and down the blade with tiny flowers attached and my name in perfect script in the center. The handle was wrapped in red suede with a braided loop at the top. The extraordinary thing about the knife is that its no longer than my little finger. It's the most beautiful thing I own.

But as I said I also go there to see Cato. He runs the counter at his father's store so he's always there when I go to get my little treats. He never pays me very much attention but I don't blame him; I am ordinary whereas he's desirable. He's the most handsome boy in our grade, he's the strongest and he has a line of girls going after him constantly. The strange thing is that Cato never goes out with any of them. He's polite about it too, he never laughs at the girls or tries to do anything with them before he tells him no. He goes out with his friends sometimes but he's always there when I go in for my knives. He always seems startled when I walk in and he gets flustered if I say hello to him first. Cato just sits on his stool behind the counter, fiddling with something in his hands and waiting for another customer. I try to be slick about stealing glances at him while we're so close to each other. In school it's different; there are so many other people I could be looking at or that he could be looking at that he wouldn't notice tiny Clove staring up at him. I could simply be staring at the ceiling; I have to crane my neck at the same angle to look at Cato's face anyway. But here in the tiny shop where it's just he and I while his father is fetching things for me to consider I have to be more careful. The only time we've spoken more than a few words was the day I plucked up the courage to ask him if he was running for the tribute election. His face lit up when he told me yes, but it fell quite a bit when I told him I was as well. It had hurt my feelings at the time. I thought he was judging me for a weakling or simply didn't want me for a district partner. He had started to say something but then his father walked back into the room and I never knew what it was.

But today was Reaping Day, I had been looking forward to it ever since I won the election. I still had no idea who the male tribute would be and I was nervous. I hoped it wouldn't be someone I couldn't work with. Most of all I was hoping it wasn't Cato. I didn't want him in the arena, it would ruin my plans. I needed to remain focused and keep my head in the game at all times; Cato would be an unwelcome distraction. I needed him to stay home because I had hoped that if I could win The Hunger Games then I would be desirable to him and he would notice me. I figure if I could win The Games then telling Cato how I felt would be no big deal.

I got up with him on my mind, had spent too much time dreaming and day dreaming about him this morning. I hoped in the shower to wash it all out of my head and began to dress for the Reaping. Mother had picked out my outfit as usual; a dark green dress with a brown belt and matching shoes. I got dressed and walked out of my room to the parlor where Mother and Father were sitting. I asked if she could help me with my hair which made her unusually happy. Usually she didn't smile at me so much, she was acting strangely. I shrugged it off to her chat with my father. They really did love each other so when they were together they were both usually happier than when I'm alone with one of them. Mother brushed my hair and carefully wrapped the ends of each section around her special curlers. They heated up so the curls would stay in place longer. I was surprised when she put them in my hair but I said nothing. When she was finished she told me to go sit down someplace and stay still, she would finish with my hair before we left. She came back twenty minutes later to remove the curlers and she placed a small gold clip in my hair, pulling some away from my face. Mother was paying special attention to me today. Must be because of the cameras I thought at the time.

We left the house and went to the square in front of the Justice Building. We all checked in and I went to stand in the roped off area for the other 16 year olds. I was technically still 15 but I was turning 16 in 2 days. I would spend my birthday on the train ride to the Capitol. We all stood chattering lightly about the outfits, the escort and the assortment of former Victors on the stage. District 2 has so many that they have to decide who will go after the Reaping has been completed. While all of these thoughts were floating through my mind our escort stepped on stage. Lucy Diamond took the microphone with the usual escort welcome. " Happy Hunger Games District 2 and may the odds be ever in your favor." she said in that horribly squeaky voice of hers, smiling down at all of us. She went through the usual speech about the Treaty and read off the names of the previous Victors. Finally she got to the part we had all been waiting for. " Ladies first" she called out and teetered on her sky-high heels over to the Reaping bowl. Plunging her arm in and circling the bowl like a pariah she finally found a slip she liked. Strolling back to the microphone she undid the sticker, smoothed out the slip and read " Clove Mason". I froze, this is what I wanted, I wanted to be a Tribute but right now all I wanted to do was hide in my bed and never come out again. I stood there for a few seconds trying desperately to remember that that was actually my name when one of my friends gave me a nudge and I snapped to my senses. I walked up to the stage, up the steps and to Miss Diamond. I stood as everyone clapped for me, looking down in to the faces of my friends, my parents and my District. I was waiting for Lucy to pick the male Tribute's name so we could get going when finally she had found another slip she liked. She walked back to the microphone and read out in a calm but obviously excited voice " Seth Hammerton" Seth walked up and people clapped, but I was waiting because I knew this boy was not the election winner; he hadn't even run. Finally Lucy asked for a volunteer and I heard his voice.

Cato Broadsword had volunteered to be the male Tribute.

Cato walked on to the stage and introduced himself with his usual smug smile. But as the mayor stepped up and told us to shake hands I saw something I had never seen in Cato's eyes before. Fear, nerves, disgust and worse of all something I could not place. It made his eyes soft around the center but all of the other feelings made the blue hard as ice. I almost took a step back but I could not show weakness, I could not let everyone see how I was feeling. That was not part of the plan. I had to remain cold, unattached and emotionless; it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Especially with Cato's warm, large hand wrapped around mine. He looked at me and as he shook my hand he carefully laid two fingers along the veins in my wrist. I stared at him incredulously. Was he taking my pulse to see if I was nervous? I silently willed my heart to stop beating so quickly but I decided to copy his gesture. His wrist was softer than I had expected and his pulse was so strong the veins were throbbing. May I add that all of this happened in a matter of 20 seconds? It was the strangest thing but it felt like time had slowed down, to give me this brief closeness to him before I had to write off all romantic feelings for the boy.

Finally the ceremony was over. We were ushered into the Justice Building by two Peacekeepers along with our families, the escort and the Victors. The line of Victors took turns asking us questions and looking for physical weaknesses; as expected they found none. Then they took off in to one of the rooms with a long table and many chairs. Cato and I were then placed into two separate rooms where our parents were waiting. I strolled in to mine and walked past both of my parents to sit on the large desk near the window. They stood a few feet away but neither had said anything, they just gaped at me. They never expected tiny Clove to become a Tribute, but I proved them wrong. After all doing so was my favorite hobby. Finally my mother came to me and said " If I had known I would have picked out the red dress, it's your best color. Make sure you tell your stylists that, and tell them that if they cut a single hair on your head I will come to the Capitol and shave their heads." With that she stepped out of the room where I heard her request a piece of paper and a pen. She didn't even say goodbye to me. Well its not like I expected anything different. But my father was still staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I got up and closed the door behind mother and just stood by it. Finally my father said " Make us proud Clove, I know you can. Your mother and I love you, even if we don't say it." He finished his little speech just as Mother re-entered the room. She handed my her note and pointed to what she had written: " Do not open until the night of the interviews." With that she patted my hair back in to place and silently left the room.

A few of my friends stopped by and said their goodbyes. No one stuck out in particular until Mr. and Mrs. Broadsword walked in. They walked in and sat on the couch, barely looking my way. I waited for someone to say something for at least 3 minutes when finally Mr. Broadsword said " I'll miss selling knives to you Clove, you're my best customer." I looked up and quietly replied "I'll miss buying them from you Sir. I'm sure the knives in the Arena won't compare to yours." He smiled and gave me a small hug, then quickly left the room. His small wife sat very still staring at me with extremely familiar eyes. It took me a moment to place them but she had the same eyes as her son. She looked down into her lap and whispered something I could barely make out. I stood and walked over to her slowly, as not to frighten her. I sat on the couch next to her and said " I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you, are you trying to tell me something?" She nodded and sat up straighter. She looked straight in to my eyes and whispered " My son carved your knife. The one around your neck." My hand went to the knife at my neck and I stared at her, my eyes wide. She continued on "He spent 2 months working on it. I thought you deserved to know." With that she sped out of the room at such a speed that I barely had time to process her words.

Cato had made this for me?


	2. Chapter 1: Confronting Cato AKA The Ride

Chapter 1) Confronting Cato AKA The Ride to the Capitol

Night had fallen while Cato and I waited for the Victors to decide who would be our Mentors. Finally a man named Carthage and a woman named Sparta had emerged the conference room with this title. We got on the train with Lucy in tow, in total silence. The crowd outside the station on the other hand was loud and uproarious. People wished us luck, threw flowers and small trinkets at us, hoping we may choose one as out district token. I was hoping mine could be my knife but I knew it might not pass the inspection that the Game Makers did to rule out anything that could give us an unfair advantage. I had no idea what Cato's token was and I was certainly not going to ask until I found out about my knife first. He was holding a small bag, and it had me stumped. We didn't need anything that could not be given to us so what could he have in there? I also did not ask about this. I needed to save my questions for more important things. Like why he made my knife...

We entered the train and were shown to our compartments by Avoxes in white uniforms. Avoxes had always creeped me out; they have no tongues you know. It's so creepy to think that if you try to speak to them they can't answer. I think it's horrible but I know, in my case at least, it has done its job of frightening me into obeying the laws set by the Capitol. I don't speak to other people all that much but I think I would rather die than not have the option to do so. A female Avox showed me my room and that the wardrobe was full of clothing, and the remote that controlled everything in the room. I said thank you and she smiled a closed-mouth smile at me as she left. I felt sorry for the girl who looked to be only around 20. What could she have done to deserve this fate?

'Ah well, not my problem' I thought as I changed in to a more comfortable outfit. I had just decided on black pants and a black tank top when Lucy came in to tell me that dinner was ready. I sighed, not wanting to go to dinner in my Reaping dress but I did anyway. I was starving. I realized that the last time I had eaten was dinner the day before. I needed to stop forgetting to eat, especially now that my strength was becoming so important to my future. I followed Lucy to the dining room where Cato, Carthage and Sparta were already sitting with empty plates and hungry eyes. Lucy sat down and I followed her example; the second I did so everyone began to pass plates around and pile them high with food. The spread on the table looked magnificent. There was a roast beef on a large platter with tiny vegetables floating around it in a mixture of meat juices and butter, fluffy mountains of mashed potatoes shaped like bears and a tureen of a beautifully green soup that tasted so amazingly fresh I ate two bowls of it before touching anything else on my plate.

When I had finished my second bowl of the soup I looked up and saw that everyone was passing glances at me as I was eating. " What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them all quickly, causing them to stop staring. After a few seconds of awkward silence Sparta said " No Clove, we were just waiting for you to come up for air so we could talk strategy. Do you mind talking while we eat or would you rather wait?" I assured her I could do both and then Cato and I were being questioned like we were on trial. The list went on forever; how much do you weight, how tall, how old are you, how fast can you run, what is your special skill, blahblahblah. It lasted for the rest of dinner but Sparta and Carthage were finally satisfied, just in time for dessert. An Avox entered through the doors holding a huge chocolate cake covered in cherries. On top of the cake stood a tree and a family of moose who appeared to be nibbling at the frosting. I smiled at the cake, it was quite cute, for a cake that is. Too bad I planed on eating that big male moose. However Cato was given to larger moose with the sugary antlers; I was given the smaller female moose along with my slice of cake. It was so good, the cake was still warm in the center and the icing was delicious. After I finished the slice I looked up at Cato who was staring at me. He spoke first, asking "Clove, how are you going to eat the moose?" He was staring at his with a strange expression, it looked like he did not want to hurt the moose. "I don't know Cato, just cut it up. Its only made of chocolate, it isn't real. Just eat it." I replied. He nodded more to himself than to me and carefully cut the head of his moose off. I did the same when suddenly I noticed a thick red liquid coming out. I stopped and looked at Cato, who had also noticed this. He stuck his large finger in to the red puddle on his plate and began to laugh. " It's cherry juice!" he said with a chuckle. I followed his example and began to laugh as well. At the sound of my laughter all three adults' heads snapped in my direction. I covered my mouth as they stared at me as though I had just cursed their parents to eternal damnation. " What now?" I demanded. This time Lucy spoke, saying very slowly as if I were a small, very sick child. "Clove, your laugh sounds like it belongs to a small child. Try not to do that in public, it could give people the wrong idea." As soon as the words has left her mouth she seemed to realize what she had said and began chattering to Sparta, saying "What if that was how we showed her off? Small and fragile but then let her surprise them all with her ferocity in the Games?" Sparta replied " No no that won't get sponsors, she needs to be strong and make people see how they should fear her, not make them think she can't do things for herself." Lucy looked like she was the child now, and she appeared to have just been scolded by her mother. " Of course, of course. You are right, of course Sparta. Now everyone shall we go watch the other Reapings?" We all nodded, stood and followed her to a large room with a couch and two chairs. Lucy an Carthage sat promptly in the seats, ruining my plan to sit as far away from Cato as possible. Sparta sat at one end of the couch leaving a small portion for Cato and I to share. The teenage boy in question appeared to be waiting for me to sit first so I folded myself down in the middle of the couch and he took the other corner. I sat very stiffly, making sure we were not touching at all. He, on the other hand was making himself comfortable, almost forgetting I was there as he spread his long legs out and placed them in my lap. I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked and he mirrored my expression. " Problem?" he said and I just shrugged. 'Whatever, I can handle this" I thought to myself. I must maintain my cold hard facade if I want to make it through this without any further attachment to Cato. Since I found out from his mother that he had made my necklace all I wanted to do was grab him by the face and pull his lips to mine; then again I wanted to do that all of the time. I left his legs in my lap and occupied myself with tying and untying his shoelaces together. I was considering leaving them tied together when finally the Reaping program began on the screen.

District 1 was first, the couple on stage was strong, blond and beautiful. 'They would make good allies' I thought. Lucy made a noise of approval as did Carthage and Sparta. They were happy, we needed a strong Career pack. Next up was our own Reaping. I was happy that I had not hesitated for too long and that my face betrayed no emotion; even as Cato's name was called and all through our handshake, which was also much faster than it has felt to me. This made me very happy. The next few districts flew by quickly. The group from four was not up to their usual standards. The boy and girl were small, young and completely useless. I heard a groan from Carthage at this but nothing else. No one else was very interesting until the last districts came on the screen. In District 11 a huge, dark skinned boy was reaped along with a tiny, birdlike child with the same dark skin and eyes as the boy. Most exciting however was the District 12 reaping. A small blond child was reaped but soon there was a commotion and her skinny sister, who was still taller than me, volunteered to take her place as the tiny one was picked up and taken to her mother. Then the drunken Victor fell headfirst off the stage after screaming at the camera. The boy Tribute was nothing special but he did have a very strange name.

The adults seemed to want to discuss these events without us because as soon as the anthem ended they sent Cato and I off to bed. I was exhausted but not ready to sleep; I needed my answers first. Cato and I had to pass through the dining room to return to our private compartments and as we walked through I quietly asked if he wanted to stay up for a little longer. He looked at me with some confusion and apprehension on his face but agreed. Seeing us in the dining room the Cook came out with a pot of something and two mugs. He set them on the table and told us, with a sad smile to enjoy. I poured a thick, brown, creamy liquid out of the pot in to the two mugs and handed one to Cato. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something first. I had no idea where to begin so I took a small sip from my mug. I looked up at him and said " Drink it! It's so good!" He looked at me, again like I was insane, but took a sip and nodded in agreement. I took this as a good sign and said what I had been dying to all day. " So your mother told me your secret." Cato stopped mid-sip and began sputtering, "Wha- whaa-What did she tell you?" He looked extraordinarily frightened for a boy who could probably smash me if he didn't like my answer. I looked up from my cup and said while pulling the small knife out from around my neck " I know that you made me this."

He looked relieved at this and said quietly " Oh, yes I made that. I like to carve and I rarely get to. I saw the order my father had placed with you and knew that the material would be perfect for carving. I didn't tell you I did it because I thought you might laugh at me." This all came out very quickly and I felt he was not telling me everything about the reason behind his gift. But I would not say that, instead I said " Well thank you, it's beautifully done. I wear it everyday." This brought out the largest smile I had ever seen on Cato and he looked like his birthday had come a day early. Then he yawned, drained his cup and said " Get some sleep Clove, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an extremely long day." I nodded and got up saying " Yeah, you too Cato. Sleep well." We walked together to our rooms and I had just opened my door when I heard his voice again. I turned around and suddenly I was in his arms.

I was shocked. But I was also slipping out of his grasp. I quickly put my arms around his neck and stared him straight in the face. " What do you think you're do-" I started to say but then his lips were on mine. It wasn't a long kiss; it was somehow gentle and urgent at the same time. He quickly put me down and began to walk to his door. He reached it, turning to face me again as he turned the doorknob. Cato looked up at me and said " I'm sorry but I've been dreaming about doing that", he smiled a real genuine smile and continued, " oh and Happy Sweet 16 Clove. Sweet dreams, Princess." With another smile and what I swear was a wink he was gone into his room with the door shut behind him.

I walked into my room immediately sinking to the floor, holding my fingers to my warm and somewhat tender lips. They were tingling and I could feel my pulse racing as I sat tracing them. It wasn't my first kiss so that was not why they felt like this. They stung as though Cato had bitten me but he certainly had not. More importantly what does this mean? Does he like me? Does he know I like him? "Oh crap oh crap oh crap I'm so screwed. I'm never going to be able to sleep now" I said outloud from my spot on the floor, " Oh god, oh god, Oh god, OH GOD!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and hoped with all that I had that no one could hear me. I waited for a few seconds but then I heard footsteps.

"Clove?" said Sparta's voice from the other side of the door. " Clove let me in, we need to speak about tomorrow."

I slowly got up, smoothing my dress and opening the door fluidly. "Yes Sparta, what's the consensus? I assume from your presence that you are my Mentor?" I asked, voice hitching up slightly at the end. She smirked back at me and said " Good logic, kid. Yep, you get me. Carthage wanted you too but I convinced him he would have better luck with the boy. But first why were you yelling 'oh god' before? Just realize where you're going or did Cato do something?" I stared at her blankly but knew I had to tell the truth. " Cato kissed me." I whispered to her. She just laughed and stated matter-of-factly " I knew that was coming. District 2 boys always try to get with their female partners. They start to realize that there is a possibility that they won't be going home and depending on the age they try to get a few things done before they get into the Arena." She winked at me and I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Oh that's all, well that's fine with me. It's true so why not get a few things done" I said winking back.

After we passed a few more comments on the mating habits of teen Tributes between us she became more professional and said " So kid, other than throw knives like a pro, which I am dying to see by the way, what else can you do?" I listed off my skills to her; run, jump, climb, fist fight,and start fires. She looked impressed with me and said " Well those are all things we can work with but what happens if there isn't any food in the Cornucopia? What then? I'm sure you've never had to hunt, or forage for food. Once you get into training I want you to spend a few hours a day learning how to do these things. Pay attention, don't get cocky and don't depend on Cato or the other Careers for everything. Make sure you can do it on your own. Got me?" I nodded and asked " How do I stay focused? I get distracted kind of easily..." She laughed and said " Now that is what Cato is for. Stick with him in training and try to ignore anything other that what is helpful. The other Tributes won't have too many skills. None of them train besides the Careers so make sure they see what you can do. But don't show them everything. Keep the hardest things to yourself for your single evaluation." I nodded again.

She began to get up but then stopped saying, " Oh yeah. Stand up and spin slowly." I did as she asked and she observed my appearance. She asked me some embarrassing questions about my bust size. I blushed at her but she said it was important for the image she wants to portray. " I don't think sexy is your thing, neither is sweet. But everyone knows you're strong. We need a hook for you; it'll help the Stylists with your outfit for the interview as well as your content. Tell me about yourself, Clove."

I looked at her, silently asking with my raised eyebrows if this was some kind of joke. She patted the place on the bed across from her and I cautiously sat. " Well umm, my father is the manager of a big factory at home, my mother does nothing but fuss over people. They don't speak to me much. I'm pretty good at school, all good grades. I wanted to become a Peacekeeper if I didn't get in to the Games. I don't have many friends. I throw knives for fun. I throw them at people for even more fun. Tomorrow is my birthday. And I'."

For the second time tonight I let something slip. I smacked my hands over my mouth and hoped she hadn't understood my garbled speech but the look on her face said otherwise. "Hmm I see, interesting. Does he know?" I laughed like she was insane " No, that would be bad." She looked me over again and I could almost see the gears in her head turning. She looked at my face once more and said " I know what you're going to be Clove. You're going to be cold, uninterested and play hard to get! It's perfect, you don't have to act at all, just be yourself. We'll have Cato eating out of your palms before you even get into the arena. Then it's up to you." She got up and winked at me again.

I stared in silence as she left.

I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight so I got up, and changed in to the shorts and top I had pulled out earlier. Then I decided to tire myself out. '500 crunches should do it' I thought and began. Two hours later I was udderly exhausted and drenched in sweat. I hopped in the shower and scrubbed myself down. I had tried to distract my mind from Cato as I worked out; I also failed miserably. I couldn't get him off my mind. I was going to try to seduce him by playing hard to get? That didn't sound like it would work. 'It hadn't at home. Well I wasn't trying at home.' I thought desperately. I had no chance in hell of getting with Cato in 2 weeks. It was never going to happen. That kiss was nothing, he didn't mean it. Of course it was something I wanted to do again and again but he didn't need to know that.

I got out of the shower, dried off and went to bed, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop this mess. Or the dreams I would have tonight...


	3. 2: Dreams and Latenight Confessions

Chapter 2) Dreams and Late Night Confessions AKA Exploring the Train.

_The arena was a huge, dense jungle; the air was humid and warm. I was alone, there seemed to be no Career pack. I heard rustling behind me but I was busy searching the ground for edible plants. The noise grew closer and louder with each passing moment. I was frightened and extraordinarily thirsty. I had no supplies or water near me. How did I not get anything at all from the Cornucopia? That was not part of the plan, I needed to get everything I could from there not leave empty handed. With nothing I was screwed. I couldn't hunt, or cook or any of those skills. What was I even looking for? I didn't know anything about edible plants. What was this? Why didn't I pay more attention during training? What was wrong with me? _

_With each question my breathing became more rapid and that noise was still growing closer. I turned around and peered into the dense forest behind me. A shape was approaching; I went to my belt for a knife. There was nothing there. I checked my shoe, again nothing. I felt all over for a knife but there wasn't one to be found. NO KNIVES? My breathing became even more rapid. How was I supposed to survive without a knife? How did I leave the Cornucopia without a knife? My hand shot up to my neck. Ahh! My necklace was there, a knife! Oh thank you, I thought. Oh thank you Game Makers. I pulled the chain over my head and positioned myself to throw. The shape was just ahead of me. It was another Tribute. A large one, very strong and very broad. He could kill me if he got any closer. So I threw the knife straight into his neck..._

_Cato fell to the ground, sputtering as blood sprayed from the hole in his neck. He was whispering my name as I ran to him. " Cato, CATO! No I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please stay with me, please Cato. No don't close your eyes." He closed them anyway and put his hand out. I was holding on to it like it was a life line and I was the one drowning. Cato was starting to do just that, drown in his own blood. He was dying, and I had killed him. _

" _Clove, please don't go. Come with me?" Cato said as he squeezed my hand. I looked at him, considering this. Come with him? What does that mean? Does he...he wants me to kill myself._

" _Of course Cato, nothing to live for without you." I took the knife from his hand and began to draw it across my throat, pressing ever so slightly. I had just seen the first few drops of my blood when Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES: CLOVE MASON!" _

_and then I died. _

I woke with a scream and tears in my eyes. I had killed Cato and killed myself. No glory, no long happy life. Nothing, no pain even. Did I really love him that much? That I would kill myself rather than be without him after the Games? Did I even love Cato? I barely know him, barely speak to him but here I am ready to kill myself than to be without him? This wasn't me. I am strong, fierce and solitary. I am not a love-crazed teenager. I can't be. That won't keep me alive. I cannot love Cato. I must win, I not we or us. Me. Clove Mason must win the Hunger Games completely alone.

I got up. I couldn't lay here anymore. I needed to move around. I needed to trow some knives. The only issue was I only had the one around my neck. The Peacekeepers had taken all of my other ones.'"I could go to the kitchen! There are knives in there. I could throw those!" I said aloud. So I slipped on my shoes and tiptoed out of my room and down the hall to the dining room. Two large doors stood before me. The lights were on and people were moving around inside. 'Crapcrapcrap' I thought but they had seen me. Two attendants popped out and asked if I need anything. I stared at them. Could I just ask them for a handful of knives? Would they give them to me? " Um, yes please. Could I have a knife?" I asked, hoping they didn't think I was mad. One of the attendants just stared as the other said in a slow and what was supposed to be a calming voice, " No dear, you don't want to do that. Knives hurt you know. Can't have you getting hurt, now can we?"

I burst out laughing, much to their (and my own) surprise. " I am not going to kill myself!" I said, still giggling. The attendants stared at me again and the one who had spoken before said with relief " Oh, ohh okay! One moment." She disappeared into the kitchen and a few moments later returned with a few small knives and one that was very long. She looked at me and said " I wasn't sure what kind you wanted so I brought a few." She looked at my hopefully and I thanked her. I then realized that there was no where I could go to throw these now. I smiled at her, picked up a few of the knives and left.

I was on my way back to my room when I noticed a long,curved hallway with a light at the end. I followed the light and after a few minutes of walking I found myself in a room with weights and exercise equipment. The walls, to my delight, were padded. I walked to the center of the room and took aim at a poster of a person showing proper weight lifting posture. I threw and hit the man on the poster right where his heart would be. I scanned the room and in a few minutes had hit each of the posters in the room with perfect aim to kill, if the poster people had been real. I was turning slowly, observing my handiwork when I heard a soft, slow clap from behind me.

" Cato!" I was in shock. 'Oh shitohshitohhhSHIT.' Here I was, in barely any clothes, in the middle of the night with a very sleepy looking, shirtless Cato. He was wearing only his sleep shorts and had no shoes on either. I stood there, looking at him, looking at his large chest with the rippling muscles. This was the first time I had ever seen him less than fully clothed. He was, as always, beyond sexy. I wanted to jump on him, to press my lips to his and myself against his barely clothed form. I looked up to his face again and noticed with surprise that he was staring at me in much of the same manner that I was staring at him. I thought back to my conversation with Sparta earlier and said nonchalantly:

" Let me know when you're done ogling my chest."

He looked at me in shock and said " Oh sorry, just waiting for you to do the same." He winked at me.

The little voice in my head screamed ' THAT'S THE SECOND TIME IN ONE NIGHT.' I shook my head, to clear the thoughts and my seemingly new sexual urges. I looked up at Cato's face again. "So what are you doing up at this hour?" Cato said " Oh couldn't sleep, too much adrenalin pumping through my veins. I'm so tense I couldn't relax. I'd been working out since we parted ways. But just as I was falling asleep I heard you laugh and decided to follow you." he took a few steps closer and continued, " I've never heard you laugh before. You should do it more often." I had been looking at my feet as he said this, not even acknowledging that he was speaking. I was still looking down as I mumbled " I've never heard you laugh at all." I walked away from him, to collect my knives. I started at the first that I threw and had collected all of them on one side of the room before he spoke again. " I don't have much to laugh at in District 2." Cato said. Now it was his turn to look at his feet.

" What do you mean by that, Cato?" I asked. Cato was walking around the room, observing the equipment. He walked to the weight bench and began rigging up the bar. He started with about 50 pounds and began to lift. I went over to him; I hated to see people lifting without a spotter. I had done so once, showing off, and I lifted too fast; the weight fell and began to crush my air pipe. Thankfully for me a certain boy was in the weight room and lifted the weight from my neck. Cato sort of saved my life that day.

Cato was still lifting when he said " My parents are really great, really. They take good care of me but they don't think I'll amount to much. They doubt everything I do. They think I'll never marry, or take over the store. They think I can't do anything right. My father checks each sale I make, to make certain I give people the right change and put things in the right boxes. My parent's seem to think that the only thing I am good at is fighting with people. My mother even ruined my secret because she thought I wouldn't do it right."

'So this is why Cato is so quiet. This is why he doesn't go out with his friends often. He is trying to make his family see that he can do what he needs to do. Quiet, thoughtful Cato can only be viewed as brutal, bloody Cato by his parents. The people who matter most to him in life.' I thought as I stood looking down at him on the bench.

" But that isn't even the worst part. The girl I care for feels the same way. Every time I try to speak to her she runs off. I followed her once. She went to the town square and sat on a bench. She played with something in her hands for about 3 hours. Then it began to rain;she looked so sad as she walked home. Do you know why?" His question startled me. I sit in the town square everyday after school, so I don't have to go home. But he couldn't be talking about me. He never tries to talk to me while I'm in the shop. Cato was waiting for an answer so I gave him the only one that made sense " Maybe she doesn't want to go home..."


	4. 3: Repetition and Realizations

Chapter 3) Repetition and Realizations AKA Tributes out of Bed!

Cato was still staring at me, he was begging me to look into his eyes. I couldn't let myself do that; I had to be strong. So he asked me again "Why wouldn't you want to go home Clove?"

" I don't want to go home because my home life isn't perfect either." I ran from the room, hoping he would take the hint and not follow me. I also should have known that that would never happen. I heard his loud, heavy footfalls behind me. I didn't stop; I kept running until I reached my room. I was almost alone. So close. I was just closing the door as his foot caught in between the door and it's frame. He threw himself into my room and shut the door behind him. Cato grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. He threw me over his shoulder and tossed me onto my bed. Seconds later, he was in it as well.

Cato was sitting on my feet so I couldn't get away from him. He looked so innocent, staring up at me with his big eyes. He resembled a puppy, not that I had ever had one, and he was just as cuddly. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I told him the truth. I just didn't know where to start. What do I tell him first? That I love him too or that my home life isn't perfect either? Which would mater more? Which would make our time together last longer? The answer to that was neither but one would make it more real. If I told Cato about my life, telling him I loved him would make it better.

" My life at home isn't perfect either Cato; my life at home is a lot like yours. My parents treat me like I don't exist unless I've done something wrong. Neither of them pay attention to me. They don't speak to me, listen to me or try to help me. They ignore me. My father has only ever said 'I love you' once. My mother hates me. The only time she's nice to me is when I can do something for her. They aren't parents. They're prison wardens. At least your parents love you, even if what they think about you is completely false." I said all of this in about 2 minutes flat.

Cato was still staring at me with those big eyes. He was slowly moving towards me, because I had started to shake. My entire frame was trembling like a leaf in a storm by the time he wrapped his strong, bare arms around me. He said nothing. He just let me cry. Cato held me for an hour until the sobbing subsided. He just whispered in my ear " It's going to be okay Clove, everything will be different now." over and over until I calmed down. Finally, I looked at him, he also had tears in his eyes. Strong, bloody, brutal Cato was crying for me. Or so I thought.

He stared at me and whispered " Clove, we never have to go back. We don't have to see them ever again. We will go into this Game, we will do our very best and if one of us makes it home? We never have to speak to them ever again. We will be the ones with the power, the ones who they want to speak to, the providers. Clove don't you see? This is the glory of the Games. We can change our lives. We will make our lives better. Are you in?"

This was the longest I had ever heard Cato speak. " Of course I'm in Cato. We will get through this together." I said. Cato's arms were still around me and with me agreement he drew me into his chest.

We stayed like this all through the night, dozing in and out but talking in hushed tones the whole time. We talked about school, the knife shop, our friends. Who we would miss, who we were happy to leave behind. Cato had just been telling me about the time his friend Neil jumped off the roof of the school for fun when I interrupted him. Through the large window in my room a spectacular sight had just appeared. We were approaching the Capitol and I wanted to get a closer look. "Come on Cato, lets go to the back of the train!" He agreed, with the stipulation that he could put a shirt on first. The idea made me kind of sad, to be honest, but I agreed and we parted ways.

I got up and walked to the chest of drawers. I needed to be warm but I needed to look cute. I had felt so comfortable with Cato that I had nearly forgotten that I wanted him to want me. We hadn't said anything about his confession of feelings so I had to keep him interested. 'UGH I sound so stupid!' the voice in my head called out. Whatever. I pulled on a pair of soft, black leggings and a large red sweater. The sweater sat just off my shoulders and showed a bit of skin. It was perfect. I patted down my hair and left the room. Cato was waiting for me in front of his door in long pants and a tee shirt with a sweatshirt over it. He had a blanket in his hands and a thermos. I looked at him with a puzzled expression but he just smiled back. We set off to the last car in the train. The great thing about this car was that the entire back wall was made of glass. It could even be opened up so you were out in the open.

"Do you want to open it?" Cato asked.

" No, no. Its really loud. Sparta showed me before." I replied. We sat on one of the couches and looked out at the amazing city beyond our window. The city rose up like a mountain in the distance. Huge buildings, parks, plazas of pastel stone and shiny glass. I was in awe; it was so beautiful. During this time I thought Cato was looking at the view too, but when I went to sneak a glance at him he was looking at me. " You know, you keep staring at me. Wanna tell me why?" I asked.

" Really Clove, you have to ask? I'm pretty sure I told you that I care for you and you haven't said anything at all. Why are you keeping my hanging? Please tell me the truth. Do you even like me?" Cato looked so sad, so unsure of himself. He looked so vulnerable. It was making me sick to look at him like that.

"Cato, I have liked you for three years. I go into that knife shop almost more to see you than to see the knives." I started but then I paused. I was about to say something else when Cato's arms were around me again but this time one was on my hip and the other was on the back of my neck. He pulled me into him and his lips were on mine again. This time it was different. The kiss was soft, slow and amazing. It felt like my heart was going to explode. I was finally kissing Cato.

It was pure bliss.


End file.
